mi historia
by HIME WAPITA
Summary: soy una chica timida pero muy fuerte a si que afronto los golpes de la vida bien pero ¿que pasa cuando te enamoras?


SANDRA Y SUS AMORES

una tarde una joven paseaba x el bosque .

-hola-dijo una voz estraña.

-e ¿quien anda ahí?-dijo sandra.

-pues yo-dijo la voz estraña.

-sal de ond estés-dijo sandra.

-a la contenta-dijo itachi.

-bueno eres bastante guapo pues si q estoy contenta-dijo sandra.

-soy itachi ¿con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?-dijo itachi.

-con sandra-dijo sandra.

-bonito nombre para una bonita xica-dijo itachi.

-bueno tengo q irme lo siento muxo-dijo sandra.

-nos veremos luego-dijo itachi.

-sandra¿ond estabas?-dijo naruto.

-pues en el bosque-dijo sandra.

-te e diso q no vayas allí sola-dijo naruto.

-pero ¿x q?-dijo sandra.

-x q es un lugar muy peligroso-dijo naruto.

-si bueno me voy a mi casa-dijo sandra.

En el trayecto sandra pensaba en lo q había sucedido con itachi y de repente.

-¿en q piensas monada?-dijo itachi.

-pos en ti-dijo sandra.

-me alegra a ver causado eso en ti-dijo itachi.

-y tu ¿en q piensas?-dijo sandra.

-en ti-dijo itachi.

-dbes apreciarm dmasiado-dijo sandra.

-pos si-dijo itachi.

-creo q t buscan-dijo sandra.

-si adios-dijo itachi.

En una cueva no muy lejos del bosque.

-¿itachi q tabas aciendo con esa xica tan wapa?-dijo kisame.

-eso itachi-dijo deidara.

-a vosotros q os importa-dijo itachi.

-yo m voy a ver a mi hermana-dijo deidara.

-t acompaño-dijo kisame.

-t lo advierto mi hermana no anda con tiburones-dijo deidara.

-x probar no pasa nada-dijo kisame.

-s verdad-dijo deidara.

En una cabaña en el bosq.

Toc toc

-ya voy-dijo sandra.

-hermana-dijo deidara.

-deidara kisame-dijo sandra.

-hola sandra-dijo kisame.

-¿q tal estais?-dijo sandra.

-bien¿y tu?-dijo kisame.

-bien-dijo sandra.

-m alegro-dijo kisame.

-y¿q os trae asta aquí?-dijo sandra.

-una visita -dijo deidara-x cierto¿y naruto?-volvio a hablar el.

-creo q en konoha-dijo sandra.

-vamos a verlo-dijo deidara.

-vale-dijo sandra.

-weno si insistes-dijo kisame.

EN KONOHA

deidara sandra y kisame iban paseando y d repent

-¿q haceis aquí?-dijo tsunade.

-venimos a ver a naruto-dijo deidara.

-vale pero saldreis en cuanto lo aigais echo-dijo tsunade.

-si -dijo sandra.

-sois muy wenos ¿x q os expulsaria d konoha?-dijo tsunade.

-x estar en tu contra-dijo sandra.

-x no obecer las leyes-dijo deidara.

-x ser tus hijos-dijo sandra.

-x no obedecert-dijo deidara.

-y la lista continua-dijo sandra.

-¿q haceis aquí?-dijo naruto.

-na solo sacar a madre d sus casillas-dijo sandra.

-hola xicos-dijo sakura.

-saku-chan cuanto tiempo-dijo sandra.

-sandra ¿q haces aquí?-dijo sakura.

-planeando mi proximo delito-dijo sandra.

-esta vez ¿ond sera?-dijo sakura.

-en el banco hyuga-dijo sandra.

-y ¿puedo ayudart?-dijo sakura.

-¿q m ofreces?-dijo sandra.

-un plano y la contraseña para desactivar el equipo d vigilancia y cloroformo-dijo sakura.

-trato hecho-dijo sandra.

-yo tambien quiero-dijo naruto.

-no q t chivas-dijo sandra.

-oye sakura q no s t olvid lo d ta noche-dijo naruto.

-no lo hara-dijo sakura.

-¿q pasa ta noche ?saku dimelo-dijo sandra.

-tengo una cita -dijo sakura.

-¿con quien?-dijo sandra.

-con naruto-dijo sakura.

-sandra nos vamos -dijo deidara.

-nos vemos mañana a las 8 en el bosq-dijo sandra.

-si-dijo sakura.

A LAS AFUERAS D KONOHA

un xico caminaba cabizbajo pensando en como conquistar a una xica y d repent se choca con.

-perdon no te vi-dijo sandra.

-hmp-dijo sasuke.

-maleducado-dijo sandra.

-hermanita calmat q como s entere itachi q as llamado maleducado a su hermano t mata-dijo deidara.

-creeme no mient-dijo kisame.

-weno -dijo sandra.

-bipo-dijeron deidara y kisame a la vez.

-¿q habeis dicho?y para vuestra informacion no soy bipo-dijo sandra persiguiendo a deidara y a kisame para matarlos.

-deidara vaya hermana q tienes-dijo kisame.

-no corrais-dijo sandra-se ond esta vuestra cueva -volvio a hablar ella.

-ay tiene razon-dijo deidara.

EN LA CUEVA

-¿q habeis hecho ta vez?-dijo itachi.

-nada-dijeron deidara y kisame a la vez.

-algo an hecho-dijo tobi.

(no poner mas personajes)

-yo t lo digo-dijo sandra.

-¡socorro!-dijo deidara.

-¿q hases aquí?-dijo itachi.

-t importa si me cargo a kisame-dijo sandra.

-no ¿x?-dijo itachi.

-con q el y yo lo sepamos es bastant ven kisame-dijo sandra.

-jamas-dijo kisame.

-seguro-dijo sandra.

-pos si-dijo kisame.

-t mato -dijo sandra.

-no a mi no a tu hermano-dijo kisame.

-es verdad la familia lo primero ven deidara-dijo sandra.

-no-dijo deidara.

EN UN BOSQUE CERCANO

*esa xica m suena pero no s d q*pensaba sasuke.

-hola hermano-dijo itachi.

-hola ¿tu conoces a un xico rubio?-dijo sasuke.

-bueno ysabes como s llama-dijo itachi.

-deidara o algo asi-dijo sasuke.

-pues si ¿x?-dijo itachi.

-x q m cruce con una xica q queria matarlo-dijo sasuke.

-y ¿x q esa xica queria matar a deidara?-dijo itachi.

-creo q x q la llamo bipolar-dijo sasuke.

-osea q x eso deidara no quiere salir d la cueva-dijo itachi.

-¿x q deidara no quiere salir d la cueva?-dijo sandra.

-x tu culpa-dijo itachi.

***es ella***pensaba sasuke.

-¿quien es este itachi?-dijo sandra.

-es sasuke mi hermano-dijo itachi.

-debe d ser el d ante-dijo sandra.-hola-volvio a hablar ella.

-hmp-dijo sasuke.

-tu hermano ¿sabe hablar?-dijo sandra.

-ultimament lo dudo-dijo itachi.

(BIENVENIDOA conozca los personajes d este fic

naruto:es alto rubio hiperactivo tiene 2 hermanosy una personalidad muy alegre.

Sandra:alta castaña calmada su personalidad es alegre y tiene un carácter q a sus hermanos les da miedo.

Deidara:alto rubio a diferencia d su hermano es tranquilo y e encanta gastar bromas es igual a sandra.

Itachi:alto moreno carácter tranquilo y una capacidad d sacar d sus casillas a sandra q da miedo.

Sasuke:alto moreno un carácter poco expresivo algo alegre ycon una capacidad como la d su hermano.

Y no hay mas pertsonajes)

-a entonces cuando aprendo m avisas-dijo sandra.

-tu ¿q haces aki?-dijo naruto.

-hola-dijo sandra.

-q t e diso d el bosque-dijo naruto.

-q s muy agradable-dijo sandra.

-naruto dejala pareces su padre-dijo itachi.

-m preocupo x ella como tu deberias hacer con el teme-dijo naruto.

-mi hermano pasa d eso-dijo itachi.

-quizas tu deberias hacer lo mismo-dijo sandra.

-nunk si m preocupo x ti no s malo-dijo naruto.

-el dobe tiene razon-dijo sasuke.

-a pero si habla-dijo itachi.

-no espera voy a ladrar-dijo sasuke.

-ya no sabemos q pude hacer-dijo sandra.

-sandra t llama la hokage-dijo naruto.

EN KONOHA

EN LA TORRE HOKAGE

-sandra t e bucscao un prometido-dijo tsunad.

-no m caso-dijo sandra.

-as d acerlo-dijo tsunad.

-nunk-dijo sandra.

Toc toc

-adelant-dijo tsunad.

-hmp-dijo sasuke.

-el q faltab-dijo sandra.

-¿q quereis tsunad?-dijo sasuke.

-tu padre m pidio q t buscara a una prometida-dijo tsunad.

-a q estupidez-dijo sasuke.

-bueno como veo q tamos d acuerdo m voy-dijo sandra.

-¿a ond?-dijo tsunad.

-al centro comercial-dijo sandra.

-no vas a ninguna parte-dijo tsunade.

-eso es lo q tu crees-dijo sandra saliendo del despacho.

-y¿q es eso d prometerm?-dijo sasuke.

-tu padre m lo pidio y no pud negarm-dijo tsunade.

-y¿con quien e d casarme?-dijo sasuke.

-con mi hija-dijo tsunade.

***es wapa no puedo negarm***pensaba sasuke.

-y¿q dices?-dijo tsunade.

-q si-dijo sasuke.

-ahora solo falta sandra-dijo tsunade.

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

-q estupidez eso d querer casarm -dijo sandra.

-y¿ya sabes con quien hermanita?-dijo naruto.

-si con sasuke-dijo sandra.

-preparat x q no sabes como es el teme-dijo naruto.

-sea como sea yo soy peor-dijo sandra.

-ay tienes razon-dijo naruto.

-ven-dijo sandra.

EN UN CAFE

-hermano no es tan malo-dijo itachi.

-lo malo es si dice q no-dijo sasuke.

-no hay ni una xica en la aldea q no este x ti-dijo itachi.

-sabes naruto yo no lo veo mal el problema es q el diga q no-dijo sandra.

-bueno si dice q no vuelves a tu casa y se acabo-dijo naruto.

-crei q diria q le pidiese a madre q volviera a admitirme en konoha-dijo sandra.

-bueno eso tambien lo puedes hacer-dijo itachi.

-tu estas loco verdad itachi-dijo sandra.

-pues no-dijo itachi.

-¿deidara sale ya d la cueva?-dijo sandra.

-desde q le dijimos q tienes la entrada prohibida si-dijo itachi.

-que me abeis prohibido la entrada -dijo sandra.

-no exactamente-dijo itachi.

-m avias asustado si no puedo entrar como m cargo a estos 2-dijo sandra.

-aprobechas cuando salgan-dijo deidara.

-hermanito -dijo sandra.

-cuidado-dijo naruto.

-tranqui hermanito no t voy a hacer nada-dijo sandra.

-¿d q estavamos hablando?-dijo naruto.

-d q eres tonto-dijo sasuke.

-aaaaaaaaa el teme habla-dijo naruto.

-se reia sandra.

-¿ d q t ries tu?-dijo itachi.

-mira para atrás -dijo sandra.

Estaba todo el café pendient d itachi

-¿q pasa aquí?-dijo itachi.

-no tengo ni idea-dijo sandra mientras s apartaba d itachi.

-ahora-se escucho en todo el establecimiento.

En 5 segundos itachi estaba encima d sandra besandola

***lo q yo queria m quedare asi un poco +***pensaba itachi.

Sasuke no podia creerse q su hermano estuviera besando a sandra .

Deidara y naruto flipaban y sandra solo queria separars d itachi.

-itachi controlat-dijo sasuke.

-¿q?-dijo itachi.

-adios-dijo sandra mientras se iba del lugar.

-sandra epera-dijo sasuke.

EN UN BOSQUE CERCANO

-sandra ¿estas bien?-dijo sasuke.

-si ¿x?-dijo sandra.

-t veo como si no t hubiera gustado el beso-dijo sasuke.

-no m a gustado prefiero q me lo hubieras dado tu-dijo sandra.

-¿ en serio?-dijo sasuke.

-totalmente-dijo sandra.

-m alegra-dijo sasuke.

-¿x q?-dijo sandra.

-x q m gustas y muxo-dijo sasuke.

-tu tambien m gustas muxo-dijo sandra.

-m alegro-dijo sasuke.

-yo tambien-dijo sandra.

-vamos a dar un paseo-dijo sasuke.

EN CLARO DEL BOSQUE

-¿sauke estas molesto?-dijo sandra.

-¿x q?-dijo sasuke.

-x lo del beso-dijo sandra.

-x q deberia-dijo sasuke.

-crei q no volverias a hablarm-dijo sandra.

-no vuelvas a decir eso -dijo sasuke.

-vale-dijo sandra.


End file.
